


Earth

by dbw



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbw/pseuds/dbw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gen or slash, it's all in the eye of the beholder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 2003

Blair dug his fingers into the rich dark loam. Clods of earth clung to him, dropping slowly as he raised his hands. The crisp air was redolent with the fragrances of autumn and he smiled as he imagined teasing Jim into identifying the myriad scents.

His smile faded. His days would always be measured by Jim, whether he returned home or wandered for the remainder of his life. He might as well be honest and admit that he lived and died for the man.

His life was much like the fertile earth on which he knelt. Lying fallow for the winter in preparation of spring to come; holding the promise of a new beginning.

It was past time to return home. Jim was waiting.


End file.
